Journey's AU End
by Ponella
Summary: I hated the fact that Donna and Rose left, so this is AU JE! Rated T for Ten/Rose fluff and regeneration NOT by the Doctor!
1. The AU DoctorDonna Death

_Journey's AU End_, my Alternative JE Fanfic. For .

**Summary: **Does what it says on tin. This is pretty much AU Series 4 Ep 13 _Journey's End_, as you may have noticed. The Doctor doesn't regenerate, yes... But Donna does! And Rose stays with the Doctor! No 10.5 in sight! It's probably like a brilliant dream for all the 10/Rose fans and the Donna fans... It's a dream for me, probably. I was crushed that Rose and Donna didn't stay on the TARDIS, so this is AU JE!

**Chapter One – **_**The AU DoctorDonna Death...**_

(I won't bore you with the details of how there is no 10.5 in this version, so here it is! Set in the Bad Wolf Bay scene!)

Rose looked at the Doctor, tears falling freely from her face "What was the last thing you said to me here?" she said. "I said 'Rose Tyler,'" he said, certain that his hearts were going to break. "What was the end of that sentence?" she said teary-eyed. "Do I really have to say it?" he said, and it earned him a sharp jolt in the back by Donna. He rolled his eyes, and whispered the three words Rose had wanted to hear from him for ages: "I love you."

The first thing she did was, surprising enough for him and Jackie, she kissed him. Then she fainted from the surreal-ness of it all.

* * *

"Doctor! She's coming round!" said a blurry Donna. Rose woke up, and was surprised to find herself on one of the beds in the TARDIS Medbay. "Is this still just a dream or what?" was the first thing she said. "It's not a dream, Rose." she was shocked to find the Doctor standing in the doorway, still grinning like a madman "Oh, and we managed to pick up Pete and Tony, by the way!" "Yep! Jack can sort out the correct documents for all of you, and it will just be like Pete had never died, and you and you mum hadn't got stuck in that parallel universe!" he said. "But what about..." "All sorted. Pete, Jackie and Tony are staying in the flat like nothing happened, and you can visit as often as you like!" this made Rose reflect his grin. They hadn't noticed Donna walk out of the room the make tea for everyone...

* * *

When they heard a noise like a mug breaking coming from the TARDIS kitchen, they went to investigate. They found Donna holding one hand to her chest, and clinging onto the countertop hopelessly with the other. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" she screamed at the Doctor, giving him a death glare. "I'm sorry... but I have to take you home." he said. "WHAT?! I might be dying, and that's all you can say?!" she said through panting. Rose suddenly noticed a golden glow on Donna. "You're not going to die..." he said "You're going to regenerate!" finished Rose. "WHAT?!" shouted Donna, her face getting redder with anger "COME'RE SO I CAN SLAP YOU, SPACEMAN!" this made the Doctor retreat behind Rose fearfully. He had almost forgotten that Donna could shout like that...

**A/N: **Ooh, the Doctor's in trouble! The next chapter will be called 'The New Donna Noble', so it means she WON'T die. Aww, I love happy endings! But it won't end there, I assure you! There'll be twists and turns, scrapes and burns, but most importantly... 10 AND ROSE'S CHILDREN!! When have I ever been one to leave out the 10/Rose kiddies? Oh, and... A NEW DOCTOR WHO MOVIE IS COMING OUT SOON! I'll hopefully have more news in chapter 2! –Does a quick scan of the DW website- _The Stolen Earth_! So _that's _what that ep was called! No news on the new DW movie on the site, sorry... But each first reviewer of every chapter gets a free cupcake and lots of cyberhugs! :) This is Ponella, signing out... _For now...!_


	2. The New Donna Noble

**A/N: **I'm back! Anyway, here it is.

**Chapter Two – **_**The New Donna Noble**_

_**Previously...**_

"_You're not going to die..." he said "You're going to regenerate!" finished Rose. "WHAT?!" shouted Donna, her face getting redder with anger "COME'RE SO I CAN SLAP YOU, SPACEMAN!" this made the Doctor retreat behind Rose fearfully. He had almost forgotten that Donna could shout like that..._

* * *

At Donna's Home

"Donna! What's happnin' to ya, love?" said Wilf, looking uneasy as his granddaughter stumbled out of a big blue box holding her chest and coughing, accompanied by the Doctor and Rose. "N-neural imp-plosion..." she said. "I'm sorry." said The Doctor and Rose in unison, looking at Donna with regret. Wilf looked the Doctor in the face and said "...Was it them Daleks?" "Yes and No. It's the Time Lord-Human metacrisis that happened when she touched my severed hand – which I lost at Christmas – and if her human DNA takes over, she'll die. If the Time Lord DNA takes over her cells, she'll fully regenerate, which means she'll look different, and sound different, but she'll still be Donna. Just with a new voice and two hearts..." said The Doctor. On cue, Donna burst into flames, all except for her clothes. When it stopped, she had considerably bright RED hair (not so much a change from Ginger...), and her face was a bit brighter too with younger facial features. "I- that's new, a new accent! Well, I guess I better wait for it..." she said, before promptly fainting...

**A/N: **Like it? Love it? Wanna see what the next chapter will taste like? –CHOMP– I just like this chapter. It smells like oranges :)


	3. New Body, New Life,,,,

'Journey's AU End', UPDATED!!

**A/N: **Okay, I only had 5 reviews for this fanfic, and 3 out of 2 of them were asking me to update lol. I've been putting this off for long enough! Chapter 5 will be about why the clone wasn't there, because I wanna get Donna's regeneration stuff outta the way first. Oh, and WITW, you're getting your wish!

**Chapter Three – New Body, New Life**

She had never been so shocked it all her life. She had bright red hair, and a younger face. "What the 'ell 'appened to my voice? It's gone... northern!" She said. "Hey! I had a northern accent in my ninth incarnation!" he said "In fact, if I remember rightly, it was one of this reasons Rose travelled with me!" "It was either listening to your voice or staring at your big ears for hours on end, Doc. Seriously, they were an eyesore!" Jack said. Rose, Mickey and Jackie laughed, especially when the rest got really confused. "Can I go get dressed or something? These clothes are a bit too big for me now!" Donna said, standing up. "I'll help ya with that, honey" Jack told her with a wink. She blushed, her cheeks matching her hair colour. "Jack, don't you dare. I don't want another slap from her mum... One from each mother is quite enough, thanks." The Doctor said, still rubbing his cheek tenderly after his last encounter with Silvia Noble...

**A/N: **YAY! I FINALLY UPDATED!! BTW, I added the slap from Donna's mum coz I didn't wanna make her feel left out of the mother-of-companion-slaps-The-Doctor cycle XD


End file.
